blood_tiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector Kozlov
Once employed by the Richter family, Hector Kozlov was made into a scapegoat when they found themselves tangled up in an illicit scandal. Having always been a loyal servant to the family, Hector was understandably taken back by the outrageous claims against him. However, despite his pleas of innocence, Hector was removed from the estate, and shunned by his people. He was left with little in the way of a fortune and was forced to relocate to Median. There, he heard the tale of Saint Valentine, a mysterious folkloric figure who promised revenge against those who have been wronged. Little did he know, he would be summoning the demon Vamiir. Personal Details Physical Descriptions Family Personality Hector, like all domovoi, have dissociative identity disorder. For the most part, his personality is subdued and meek. While in his domovoi state, Hector is subservient, and polite. He is soft-spoken, compliant and enjoys busy-work. However, when in his barabashka state, Hector turns malicious and irritated. He is hot-headed, anxious and paranoid. Hector also has leanings towards acts of cruelty, and he is notably more vindictive and petty towards others. Backstory Born on October 29th, in the year 2267, Hector Kozlov is currently twenty-five years old and living in Median. Like most domovoi, Hector was once a resident of the upper echelon of the Spire, Pinnacle. The domovoi are a race of subservient and docile house brownies, and typically serve a single family. They have a natural ability to blend into their surroundings, making them the perfect servants for the wealthy families of Pinnacle. It is well known that should a family somehow perform a slight against a domovoi, they become what is known as a barabashka. A barabashka is the more malicious side of a domovoi made manifest, and can range from being harmlessly mischevious to outright murderous. Due to the betrayal performed by his former master, Hector has fallen prey to his darker nature. As such, he has become the perfect pawn to be twisted and manipulated by the succubus, Vamiir. A few years ago, Hector was made into a scapegoat when the family he once served was tangled up in an illicit scandal. The Richter family consisted of the head of the house, Andrei Richter and his wife Sorina. Together, they had a young daughter, Natalia. Hector had grown close to Sorina, and was quite fond of her. He considered her to be his closest friend, and relished every moment he shared with her. Andrei, however, had grown distant from his wife. He instead found the comfort of another woman’s bed to be far more enticing. When Andrei’s wife learned of his infidelity, she threatened to ruin him for betraying her trust. Unbeknownst to the couple, Hector had been eavesdropping. Before Sorina could reveal the truth to anyone else, Andrei had her poisoned. He murdered the only person he believed to know the truth. However, when Hector confronted him, Andrei saw the domovoi as the perfect scapegoat to pin his wife’s murder upon. Accused of a crime he did not commit, Hector attempted to clear his name and prove his innocence. Unfortunately, Andrei proved far too cunning and despicable to outmaneuver. Andrei claimed that Hector had become jealous, wanting Sorina for himself. After planted evidence had been discovered in Hector’s room, the case was put to a close with Hector’s guilt seeming irrefutable. It was then that Hector changed from compliant servant, to the vengeful barabashka he is now. Before the authorities could arrest him, Hector stealed away into the night. Knowing he would be a fugitive if he remained in Pinnacle, Hector used every credit to his name to smuggle himself out of the city. Arriving in the lower city, Median, Hector found himself in an unfamiliar city. The luxurious splendor of Pinnacle was far behind him now. Median was dark, dingy and humid. It took him a while to adjust to the drastic change in scenery. To keep himself off the streets, Hector picked up a menial job bussing tables at a diner named after its proprietor, Angie’s. It is there, that he would eventually encounter the Sparrows. It wasn’t long after his move to Median that he began hearing tale of the folkloric Saint Valentine. An urban legend, it was said that Saint Valentine would exact revenge upon those who have been unfaithful towards their loved ones. With his interest piqued, Hector believed he had nothing else to lose at this point. Collecting pieces of the tale, Hector eventually managed to put together a spell that would supposedly summon this vengeful spirit. On the first anniversary of Sorina’s death, Hector performed the ritual. Saint Valentine then appeared to him, though she was far from what he had envisioned her to be. She was a succubus, the demon Vamiir. He was reluctant to believe she was who he meant to summon. To abate his trepidation, she was quite insistent that she was the same Saint Valentine in his tales. Vamiir went on to promise that for the sum of his soul, she would avenge him and his friend. Hector was hesitant at first, but she appealed to the anger and frustration that was eating away at him. That night, he made a deal with the demon. He would soon discover that Vamiir was just as heinous as Andrei. Perhaps, even worse. Abilities Other Information Category:Characters Category:Others